camelfandomcom-20200214-history
Camel Flavor. Camel Natural Flavor Cigarettes Wiki
Welcome to the Camel Flavor. Camel Natural Flavor Cigarettes Wiki Camel is a historic brand, introduced in the United States in 1913 and the first in the world to adopt the American blend that has since evolved to be the mainstream blend. At present, it is one of the leading brands of the JT Group, sold in more than 100 countries throughout the world. Japan Tobacco Inc. is an international tobacco product company. Its products its internationally recognized cigarette brands include Winston, Camel, Mild Seven and Benson & Hedges. With diversified operations, JT is also actively present in pharmaceuticals and foods. Samsun and Izmir are two types of Turkish tobaccos used in the process of producing Camel cigarettes. These varieties are then blended together with "domestic tobacco". The exact percentage and the production techniques are kept secret. However, there are literally millions of people in the world who can recognize the smell of a Camel cigarette just by passing by a person who smokes a cigarette of this brand. Camel is one of the leading tobacco manufacturers that is world-famous for its premium cigarettes of distinguished Camel taste. The secret of Camel’s distinctive flavor and taste lies in Turkish tobacco that is considered to be the smoothest and aromatic in the world. Camel cigarettes were created to provide you with best smoking pleasure. The taste and flavor of the cigarette is distinctive of an American blend smoke, offering satisfying smoking experience, while it features a well-balanced, smooth-tasting palate. To create stylish and modern designs, a curved-pack, featuring edges that have been tapered off into smooth curves, and black and white, for the ultimate in simplicity, are used for the cigarette packaging. They also cited RJR's use of candy, fruit and alcohol flavors with high youth appeal, its use of advertising and packaging with youth-oriented graphics, typography, colors and themes, and its use of Scratch and Sniff and Lift and Sniff promotional cards with candy scents. The brand styles of flavored cigarettes sold by RJR are: Camel Exotic Blends: Mandarin Mint, Dark Mint, Crema, Izmir Stinger, Twist, Cinnzabar, Mandalay Lime, Aegean Spice, Bayou Blast, Beach Breezer, Margarita Mixer, Midnight Madness, Back Alley Blend, Kauai Kolada, Twista Lime, Winter MochaMint, Warm Winter Toffee, Blackjack Gin, Screwdriver Slots and SnakeEyes Scotch. References # Craver, Richard (2012-09-26). "Reynolds to offer more menthol versions of Pall Mall cigarettes". Winston-Salem Journal. # Proctor, Robert (2013-10-20). "Camels: 100 years" Los Angeles Times. # "A stylish curve pack and smooth taste". JT Tobacco. 1997-09-12. Retrieved 2013-01-23. # Craver, Richard (2010-11-15). "Camel promotion cigarettes". Cigs4usSalem Journal. Retrieved 2010-11-23. # Wilson, Duff (2010-11-12). "Group Says Camel Packs Lure the Young". The New York Times. Retrieved 2012-11-01. # Felberbaum, Michael (2010-12-01). "Candy and Fruit Flavored Cigarettes". Star-Tribune. Associated Press. Retrieved 2012-11-01. Describe your topic Camel is one of the leading tobacco manufacturers that is world-famous for its premium cigarettes of distinguished Camel taste. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse